Not Your Girl
by darkangel9314
Summary: After a mysterious stranger saves Caroline's life she can't help but feel safe with him, but is Stefan Salvatore really the guy he says he is or is there something more deadly about him that Caroline could never have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Not Your Girl

Chapter 1

Caroline

The streets of Dallas, Texas were abuzz with life as people happily chatted and hugged around her. Caroline's greatest joy in life was watching life through the eyes of others and trying to guess what their story was. It was the journalist in her that made her want to know as much about the life of these people that she surrounded herself with.

She turned one corner where she saw a couple in her line of vision. They were a couple in their teen years as the girl leaned in willing the guy to kiss her. This would be the beginning of their love story. Caroline could tell as she looked at the shy look on the guys face. She missed the days of first love as the guy placed his lips on the girls and she smiled the most beautiful smile. Caroline smiled back at them as she made her way into the alleyway that would take her back to her house. The house that she had worked years for. The house that had finally became hers.

Before she could make it she felt a shove as her face hit the wall making her fall down on the hard concrete. She groaned touching her head before looking up into the eyes of a guy in a mask. She tried to scream but the guy put his hand on her mouth and a knife to her throat.

"Don't make a sound." he said taking her purse.

When he got up a piece of ply wood smashed him over the guys head as another one appeared illuminated by the lights of the street. She panted getting up and taking back her purse with a kick to the guys side.

"Thank you." she said to other guy breathless.

"No problem he deserved it."

"Well thank you for saving me. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't helped me."

"Well I'm glad I did."

She smiled as she extended her hand.

"Hi I'm Caroline Forbes."

"Stefan Salvatore."

"Well I wish we could have met under better circumstances."

"Me too."

"Well I guess I better get going. I guess I'll see you when I see you."

"You bet you will Caroline Forbes."

She smiled at Stefan as she made her way home.

When she got to her house she opened the door and was met by the smiling faces of her family. Her husband Klaus pulled her to him and gave her one of his earth shattering kisses as she smiled at him thankful that she had him and their two kids to come home to.

Her teenaged stepdaughter, Hope was at the table doing her homework as her five year old daughter Violet came up and gave her a hug.

"Mommy, You're home."

"That I am sweetie. How did your day go?"

"It was awesome, but it's better now that you're here."

She smiled and pulled all her family into a hug glad that out of everything she had been through she had at least had this and that was more than enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Not Your Girl

Chapter 2

Stefan

The sharp taste of liquor hit Stefan's lips as he drank his bourbon in silence waiting for his brother Damon to get to the bar, so he could share his good news with him. He wasn't too sure how this relationship would pan out for him, but he was willing to try it out if she was willing to meet him halfway. He still couldn't get her and that gorgeous blonde hair out of his mind...

A hand clasped on his shoulder as he turned around to see his brothers smiling face.

"Hello brother." Damon said as he sat down in the bar stool next to him.

"No, Elena tonight? I thought she was always up for the chance to get out for the night."

"No, she's pulling a shift at the hospital tonight unfortunately."

"You should tell that girl to take a break every once and a while. I mean between that hospital and your kids, I don't see how she does it all."

"She's a saint. I swear I don't deserve her some days."

"I hope that one day I can have the same thing you and Elena have."

"It'll will only be a matter of time brother. For all you know you could have already met the one."

As his brother had said it, the vision of Caroline Forbes, a woman he had rescued that night had flashed across his mind. She was so perfect that Stefan could not find words to describe her beauty. Maybe it was by a twist of fate that he just so happened to have met her tonight.

"What's that smile for?" Damon asked intrigued about what was making his brother smile so wide.

"I don't want to jinx it."

"Now you have to tell me. Brother's honor and all."

"Well it just so happens that I met someone tonight."

"Oh. What's her name?"

"Caroline."

"Is she as sweet as Neil Diamond says she is?"

"Does that line every really get anyone anywhere?"

"Not really no but throw me a bone here. What is she like?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'm still trying to figure her out myself."

"Well I wish you luck brother. I really hope that she works out for you."

"Thanks for the consideration brother. Now are we going to drink until we can't see straight or are, we going to sit here and talk about my pathetic love life all night?"

"Why not do both?"

"Shut up and drink you bastard." Stefan said as he drank his own liquor.

Damon gave him a short laugh as they drank the night away with the blonde-haired beauty on Stefan's mind.

Their lips crashed together as Stefan fumbled in his pocket for his keys, but she was persistent to keep on kissing him. He chuckled in her mouth as he finally grabbed a hold of his keys and opened his door as the blonde-haired beauty pushed him through it needing him more than she already had before this moment. He liked her aggressiveness, it was quite the turn on. If only it was her making him feel this way, but he guessed this girl would do for the night. He didn't even catch her name before he decided that he wanted to fuck her.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name while you were trying to fuck me."

"Rebekah." She answered as her soft accent floated through her lips.

"Well Rebekah I'm about to rock your world."

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"I think I'll keep that mystery between us. Now, where were we?"

If she was offended by what he had just said she didn't show it as she wrapped her legs around his hips jumping up on him as their lips met bringing a smile to his face. He searched the corridors of his memories so that he could pull up her face to pretend that this girl was her. All this girl was, was a body for him to relish in. She wasn't or would never be the real thing, but Caroline was and even though he couldn't have her right now, he was a patient guy and he would wait for her until she was ready, but for right now it didn't mean he couldn't have fun with Rebekah while he waited for Caroline to come to terms with her feelings for him.

Their bodies feel to the couch as Caroline's face and body replaced Rebekah's as his imagination ran wild with it. Her kisses trailed down the line of his stomach as they ripped each other's clothes off and she got down on her knees. God, he loved it when she was on her knees.

"Do you want this?" Caroline asked as her eyes met Stefan's in a mischievous smile.

"Of course, I want you baby. Why wouldn't I? You're gorgeous."

"I'm so glad you think so. Now, where were we?"

Pulling his boxer shorts down, Caroline took his erection into her mouth making his eyes roll back into his head and his moans to release from his mouth. God she was good at that.

"Do you like that?"

"ah ha." He answered still wanting her mouth to do what it was good at.

"Good, because I'm going to rock your world." She said putting her mouth back where it belonged.

When they were finished Stefan walked Rebekah to his door and opened it for her as he laid a kiss on the side of her cheek closing the door behind her as he exhaled a sigh of relief that she was gone. She had been pretty great in bed, but it wasn't her that he saw when they were fucking, it was Caroline's and he hadn't even felt bad when he was doing it either. It was a pretty shitty thing for him to do, but he just couldn't get her out of his mind.

Rubbing his eyes, Stefan walked towards his bedroom as he fell into his bed where thoughts of Caroline filled his head until he fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
